1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up until this time, numerous containers have been provided for matter such as for example liquids or flowable matter. For example containers have been provided for hair shampoo, hair conditioners, liquid skin preparations, preparations for treatment of the hair, cosmetics, medicaments, pharmaceuticals, cleaning liquids and the like. Up until this time, various containers have been provided, many of which have been formed or moulded out of a plastics material, and which are elongate in formation, being provided at one end thereof with an outlet portion which usually engages with a screw thread or a "clip-on" or "snap-on" cap or closure.
In that numerous products are sold in such containers, it is often a problem, that when a user or purchaser wishes to use or purchase a number of products for use at or about the same time, it is necessary to purchase a plurality of different containers. Thus, it is also necessary to store and carry around a plurality of containers. By way of example, hair shampoo and hair conditioner, which are usually used at or about the same time, are sold in separate containers. Thus, it is necessary to purchase, and store, two separate containers. When a user is washing hair, or is having a bath or shower, it is also necessary to have two separate containers adjacent the person, so that a shampoo can firstly be used and thereafter a shampoo. It is also envisaged that there are other circumstances where two or more products are required to be used at or about the same time and where the same basic problem is likely to arise.
Where a person is travelling or moving from place to place, the plurality of containers required represents a problem or difficulty in so far as travel, packing and storage is concerned.
It is an object of this invention to attempt to provide a container, which minimizes or overcomes these problems.
Further objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description.